


Interview

by Absolace



Series: RWBY Rock [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Grinding, RWBY Rock, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolace/pseuds/Absolace
Summary: With the  band enjoying the popularity, an intrepid reporter joins up for an exclusive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on my old account which I had deleted a while back. Now that I'm writing again, i'm reuploading everything before I post the new stuff
> 
> (Originally written in 2015)

Yang slowly opened her eyes. Waking up to a hangover was never a fun thing to do. Everything was blurry, the ground was shaking and her head felt like someone had shook a hornets nest. But that’s what you get for staying up till the early hours of the morning challenging several groups of strangers to drinking contests.

"Alright there, Xiao Long?"

That voice could only belong to Weiss. Regardless of whether she was on stage or off, it was a delight to hear. But all Yang could do was let out a groan. There was nothing she could do to stop that stupid smug look on her face.

"Just be glad we need to stop for fuel soon" said Weiss "You can get some coffee or food or throw up then."

"Urgh, what time is it anyway?"

"The Afternoon."

"And you let me sleep that long?"

"Blake wanted to wake you up earlier, but just be thankful your sweet little sister stopped us."

Yang turned her head around to the back of the van. Blake had her nose stuck in a book as per usual. At least it was a new one and not her old smut book 'Ninjas of Love'. The Faunus turned her head, gave a nod and got back to reading. No surprise there. Her sister Ruby was fiddling with her electric guitar. She was always fine tuning it or working on Blake's bass, there would be no getting her attention till they stopped.

Yang was glad she was a drummer not much to do other than hit stuff. Well, there was much more to playing drums that hitting sticks occasionally, otherwise everyone would be doing it. At least she took the opportunity to show off her muscular arms. The fans loved that. And Yang loved the attention.

"Weiss?"  Yang asked.

There was no reply.

_"Weiss!"_

**_"Weiiisssss!"_ **

"What!" she snapped. "What is it that could be so important!?"

"Are we there yet?" Ruby butted in.

"No Ruby, we aren't there yet." said Weiss, through gritted teeth. "Now Yang, what were you going to ask?"

Yang smirked "Are we there yet".

She and Ruby couldn't help but laugh. Even Blake let out a snicker. It probably didn't help that Weiss' face had turned a shade of scarlet. Weiss took a deep breath and regained composure.

"You know what, we're coming across a town. We'll take a brake then. Until then, shut up."

Weiss took out her phone and promptly got into the 'I'm ignoring you' position. Yang figured it was best to not disturb her.

* * *

 

After what felt like an eternity later but was more likely to have just been 45 minutes, the minivan had pulled up and the members of RWBY went off on their own. Blake had made a beeline for the nearest bookstore. Ruby likely headed off to the nearest instrument shop to drool over the latest guitars. Weiss was doing… something. Frankly, all Yang wanted was a cup of coffee.

She grabbed some sunglasses and a particularly baggy hoodie. It was good for covering up her signature dragon tattoos, especially the one across her entire left arm. This was usually enough to make sure people didn't recognise her. As much as she liked attention and the some one's eyes lighting up the moment they knew her, she hated being hounded by literal mobs of people. Never again. In this get up, most people though she was just some hung over party girl, which was usually right.

After half an hour, Yang had found a nice café. There was enough chatter to mean people wouldn't look at her too much, but not enough to bring back her headache. At that point a young woman, either in her late teens or early 20's came up to her. She had fair skin, dark brown hair alongside an expensive looking shirt that looked like it belonged on a catwalk. This lady seemed like the kind of girl she'd try to pick up at a club somewhere.

"Hey, is it ok if I sit here?" she asked "There aren't any other seats."

"Are you sure there's no other room?" Asked Yang, telling her to get lost in the politest way she could.

"Well, the only other space is next to him" the woman said, pointing to an overweight bald greasy man.

Yang sighed "Say no more." As she pulled up the chair next to her. She wasn't about to screw someone over like that.

The woman gave a cute smile

"Thanks blondie. I'm Coco. What's your name?"

Yang froze for a second.

"I'm Aurora. Club bouncer. I punch people for a living, you?"

That was her go-to lie. It warded some people, most people were disinterested by that. And her muscles backed up the story.

"So, I take it you're pretty strong then."

Yang slid her sunglasses partially down her nose, so Coco could see her eyes. "I suppose I am." She had the most massive grin. Of course she was strong. She made teenage boys everywhere feel inadequate.

Coco slowly extended a hand out.

"Mind if I take a feel?"

People usually tried to grope her chest or arse, so this was a welcome change. Yang gave a nod and Coco reached out and put her hand on the blondes bicep and tentatively gave it a squeeze.

Yang had the body of an athlete and muscles of a bodybuilder. Coco was surprised and seemed to swoon.

"Wow… you're built like a tank." The brunette seemed to blush a little. She kept staring at her arms "You're honestly quite distracting."

Yang was loving this. This Coco lady clearly had a thing for her and she had time to spare. She slowly slid her leg up against Coco's.

"You're quite pretty yourself Coco."

Yang paused for a moment.

"Say, I know a quiet spot and I have to leave town later today. What say we skip the small talk and-

Coco cut her off.

"When you nail the pitch, quit selling. Show me the way."

Yang took her hand and guided her out of the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang had pulled Coco into a darkened alley way. It was dark, but that suited her mood just fine. She already had her hands around her waist. As a drummer, she was used to having something in her hands and was constantly fiddling, fortunately the brunette seemed ok with that.

She slowly pulled Coco in for a kiss. Her lips were delicate and smooth, she used cherry lipgloss. It tasted good. Coco had her hands planted firmly on Yang's abs, leaving gentle scratches. It was so enticing, she wanted more from Coco. The kiss, once soft, became more assertive. Both women were fighting for dominance. Yang could feel her tongue wrestling with Coco's. The brunette's nails slowly started clawing at her back as she slowly rotated her hips against the drummer. It was enough to drive Yang crazy. The muscular blonde pushed Coco against a wall, used one hand to grab Coco's wrist and force it against the wall, the other, to lift her leg. Yang instinctively gave her thigh a squeeze. Smooth, toned and just the right amount of muscle. She didn't like her women to be more muscular than her in most cases. She then forced her tongue in Coco's mouth. Even that tasted of cherry. Yang nibbled Coco's lips, wanting more of that flavour.

With one swift movement, Coco slapped Yang's butt.

Yang jumped, not expecting that move.

"Why'd ya do that?" Yang asked.

"Hm, I do that for everyone." said Coco with a satisfied smirk "You do something good, you get a slap."

Coco wrapped her freed arm against Yang to pull her back in while the other slowly went up Yang's hoodie, her nails tracing up her back as she did so. She kept one leg wrapped around her and started rotating her hips again. She was against the wall, but she was the one in control. Yang's hand darted up Coco's expensive shirt and quickly found its way to her breasts. Like the rest of her body, they were smooth to the touch. She grabbed one, gave it a tight squeeze and moved her hips in time with Coco's. She had made out with people in alleyways before, but it looked like it might go further than that.

Coco's mouth broke free to give out a gasp.

_"Aurora, that feels good."_

Aurora?  Yang had forgotten for a moment that was the name she used.

Coco pulled up her shirt enough to reveal her chest. Fair skin, the kind of hourglass build models had. What wasn't to like? Yang's first thought was to dive in headfirst, but that would attract attention, which went against the whole point of her disguise in the first place. But anyways, they were playing a game and she was determined to win. She wouldn't be to one to cave in and beg for it first. And it seemed like she'd be the one to win. Coco's hands grabbed her hoodie and pulled it off, revealing a tatty crop top.

"God you've got such a hot body." Coco whispered into Yang's ear as she started grind her hips against Yang's. Just enough to make her moan.

"I wanna…"

It was quiet, almost feeble.

 _"You want to fuck me?"_ Coco whispered again.

Yang's legs were beginning to quiver. Either she had to take this to the next step or stop entirely. At which point Coco had wrestled herself free, planted both feet on the ground and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Mrs Xiao long, but I usually like people to buy me dinner first."

Yang froze. She didn't call her Aurora. She had been found out, but how? She paused and looked down on her tatty crop top. Her tattoos could easily be seen.

Well at least she had a story to tell the others. Weiss was going to be mad.

* * *

 

Yang and Coco were walking down the street.

"So how long did you know who I was" asked Yang.

"I had a feeling when I first was you." Coco replied "I just wanted to make sure."

"And you didn't want to asked?" Yang exclaimed.

Coco gave out a laugh.

"We were having a good time. Didn't want to kill the mood."

Coco seemed to have developed a sassy air to her. Yang wasn't sure she liked this development yet. Though she had admittedly made a good first impression, she wanted to see how this would go.

"Ok then, so what's going on here then?" Yang asked.

"You may not like this…" Coco hesitated for a moment. "I'm a reporter, I'm with 'Adel Rock Magazine'."

 _Oh no._ Yang though to herself. _Weiss was going to kill her._

"So." Yang had a stone cold look on her face. "You manipulated me for an interview? Is that it?"

Coco raised her hands in defence and tried to not look at Yang's clenched fists."That’s not what happened at all!" There was a pregnant silence. "It's just I was assigned to write a story on one of the up and coming bands I saw you across the room and… I figured I'd have a little chat and then your arms happened. And then the alleyway happened."

Yang let out a deep breath. Coco wasn't a user. Just… affectionate. Like her.

"So Coco, you always end up swapping saliva with the stars you try and interview?"

"No." Coco blushed a little. "But personally, I think we can help each other out."

Yang crossed her arms. "So you _do_ want an interview."

"Even better, my editors want me on tour with one of the bands in Vale right now. Give the reader a blow by blow of the lifestyle. And I wanna ride with RWBY."

Yang shruged. "Why should we want that?"

"You guys just started going on your first tour, your first show is next week. This could give you a constant stream of publicity. It’ll only be me, so you don't have to worry about being hassled by a big crew. You all have power to veto stuff you don't want public. Win, win."

This seemed like a good idea. She have to run it by the others though.

* * *

 

Coco and Yang were sitting in the van with the rest of the band.

"So, can you handle an arrangement like that?" Coco asked "Or do I keep looking?"

Ruby jumped up and down with excitement.

"I love it! I vote yes!"

Blake raised her voice so she could be heard "I believe we should try it out on a trial basis."

Everyone turned their head to Weiss. There was a cold silence in the air no one wanted to break. Yang and Coco shared a look, she was pretty sure they both had the same chill go down their spines.

**"Ahem."**

What was it about Weiss that exhumed authority.

"I believe that since everyone else has decided yes, I can't really say otherwise." Weiss turned to Coco. "Now missy, tell your editors yes for now. We'll see how it works." She crawled over to the reporter  and gently whispered in her ear. _"But go behind our back, we'll throw you out."_

Ruby broke the silence.

"WooHoo! We have a groupie!"


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY had just reached the site of their next gig. They were playing with, or rather _against_ , 'Juniper'. From what Yang knew, they were a three piece rock band  with a smokin' hot red head leading with an excitable drummer and an introverted guitarist.

Weiss had talked more, but by this point she had already snuck. Frankly, she already had a plan. Just play the best she could. She could appreciate the effort Weiss put into everything but the over analysis just psyched her out. She had a plan of her own to deal with some stress relief.

Coco was in her own room, it was agreed it would be easier if she shared with Yang as it was _"Her idea to bring her along"_. She had started the introduction of her extended article and was going to interview each of the band members and additionally write about their upcoming gig with Juniper.

Yang walked up to Coco's door and knocked. The door slowly creped open  to reveal a dazed reporter. The only light in the room came from her laptop, clearly she had been working on it for a while.

_Easy Pickings._

Yang leaned in forward, giving Coco a good view of her chest.

"So, how about a private interview? You said you'd like me alone?"

Coco simply stared, wide-eyed before shaking her head out of her daze.

"Of course, just come in."

It was a small room. A tiny kitchen, a bathroom and a bed. Yang made an beeline for the bed and lay down on her front with her legs swaying back and forth. The blonde thought she probably looked like a pin-up model. A muscular, tattooed bodybuilding model.

Coco sat down and picked up a tape recorder. "I'll just use this to make a transcript for us to use later."

Yang raised her hand inquisitively "So that’s just audio then?"

Coco gave a lazy nod. But this was what Yang wanted, there would be no evidence then. She'd finally get payback for that time in an alleyway. Once Coco had asserted herself and gotten herself ready, Yang began her little 'Path of Vengeance'.

"Hello there, I'm Coco from Coffee Magazine and I'm here with the beautiful Yang Xiao Long from indie rock band hit RWBY!" Coco announced, initially keeping an eye on the tape to make sure it was recording.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet my dear." Yang spoke as she leaned in and gave Coco a silent kiss on the neck. As long as she was silent, she could tease all she liked.

Coco blushed, but continued none the less. "So, RWBY was originally a small time band made up of a group of friends who liked to play together. When would you say you began to pick up traction?"

Yang's eyes had a mischievous look to them and she darted down and started placing wet kisses across the reporters stomach between each sentence. "Oh we had played a few gigs but we really got going when we joined this whole 'Battle of the Bands' thing. It's been _very_ fun. We've played with a bunch of other talented artists. This whole experience has been a _privilege_." She was certain to emphasise those words as Coco began to bite her lower lip.

Yang's wandering hands began to wander up and slowly lift up Coco's top inch by torturous inch. The reporter didn't resist.

"On the subject of the Battle of the Bands, what are your thoughts on 'Juniper'?" Coco barely got that sentence out without giving away what the two were doing.

Once the shirt was off, revealing a black bra, Yang stood up and slowly walked behind where Coco was sitting, tracing a deliberate finger as she did so.

"Oh, I've never had the _privilege_ of hearing them _live and loud_ , but I hear they're _good_."  Coco felt Yang's hands wrap around her from behind, cupping her supple breasts. The muscular blonde placed another kiss on the base of Coco's neck, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her prey.

The brunette let out a ragged breath of arousal before continuing the interview.

"Do you think RWBY will be able to _keep up their performance_?"

Yang was enjoying the verbal foreplay, but not as much as she enjoyed being the tormenter this time.

"I can attest to that." Yang smirked when Coco's eyes closed and head rolled back when she began to play with Coco's tits, rolling them out underneath that black bra. Yang's tongue returned to its previous resting point as she gave Coco's neck a tentative lick. The reporter was just about to let out a moan of pleasure before the tattooed woman gave Coco's nipples a pinch and simultaneously bit down on Coco's soft neck. Yang could _just_ about see the slender woman mouth out the word 'Fuck'. The fashionista tried to get up out of the chair but Yang held her firmly down. " _I am very confident in my ability._ "

Only now was that Yang finally, _finally_ slid a hand downwards. She slid underneath Coco's shorts and underwear and was not surprised to see the brunette was practically _drenched_ with lust.

_"Someone's wet~"_

_"Well whose fault is that!?"_

Yang's trained fingers easily slid into Coco sensitive folds. Each move was slow and deliberate, finding which spot was most sensitive and teasing it.

Coco made a desperate reach for the tape recorder and presses the 'Off' button before turning around to Yang. She moaned with desperation. "I'm not going to last long with all this teasing."

Yang gave out a gentle laugh, fully indulging in the moment. "That was the whole idea."

"Just fuck me already." The tone was peculiar, a cross between begging and demanding.

Yang knew what that meant. Hard and rough, which was how she liked it herself.

The tattooed woman reached both arms around. One hand with a finger thrusting furiously through warm flesh while another was rolling on the clit.

_"More..."_

Two fingers brushed past the labia, Coco's torso began to quiver and Yang looked upon the reporter's expression. It was near bursting point.

_"More!"_

It was now a demand, an order for Yang to pleasure her. She maintained her lust filled gaze as she kept looking intently Yang. After a minute more of thrusts and swirls Coco felt the orgasm slowly start to creep up on her. Slowly, _almost agonisingly,_ Yang slowly withdrew her fingers, leaving the reporter ragged - nerves still sensitive.

"Why did you stop?!" Coco had a desperate look in her face, she could almost strangle Yang.

Yang simply gave a less-than-innocent smile and walked around to face her "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it."

"So that's was your plan?" Coco said with exasperation. "Get me worked up and leave?"

Yang couldn't help but laugh as she stroked the other woman face. "Tempting, but I'm not that cruel. I just wanted to see you tired and angry." Even now, Coco's half lidded eyes were enticing.

"So… You gonna finish me off? Or am I gonna have to do that myself?"

"I could keep fingering you if you'd like, nice and slow." Yang offered. "Maybe eat you out? Finish you quickly?"

There was the possibility Coco wanted to ride her but Yang had been doing all the work so far, this was her show.

"I… I said it earlier and I'll say it again. Fuck me."  Her pride wasn't about to let her buckle so easily, not that Yang was having any of that.

"Just a few words, come on now." Yang's fingers traced a few familiar patterns. But Coco's pride had finally asserted itself. Having forgotten about Coco's hands, Yang wasn't looking at them and did not expect to have her head taken hold of and unflatteringly shoved towards the brunettes crotch.

Yang probably made some dodgy pun about initiative but her words just made vibrations against a different kind of lips. Just to make sure Yang got the job done, Coco wrapped her legs around the drummer to keep her head in place. Fortunately it was a position Yang found arousing.

Yang took fast and furious licks while listening to Coco moan with delight. From her position, she could not see Coco's expression, wide eyed with a wide grin biting onto her lower lip. Yang pressed her lips against Coco’s clit and carefully sucked against the overly sensitive nub. moans turned to howls, her body recoiling to any sensation. The blonde's tongue pushed in with a rhythm, as she tasted her lover. She pressed her fingers into Coco again. In and out. Her magical legs shuddered yet again, pressure amalgamating against her quivering sex until she finally reached orgasm.

When the legs wrapped around Yang finally loosened, she knew it was a job well done. Coco took a deep breath and locked eyes with the blonde and said one word.

"Again."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yang had her eyes closed. Imagining the beat of her drum underneath her hands in the rhythm of the songs they were going to play - it was her favourite way of practising before a gig. Once she had finished, she had opened her eyes and saw that she indeed had a visitor in her room. She had found that Coco was much like a cat in that she came and went as she pleased, but still sitting on a backwards chair - waiting for someone to open their eyes was a bit off putting.

"Heya blondie."

Coco was wearing her shades and beret. The glasses were lowered just enough so she could see Yang unblemished. The reporters eyes were intense. Yang did her best to hide a quizical expression.

"Hey Coco. What's up?"

"I have some questions. About Weiss and Blake."

Yang froze. Yang was the only one who knew that the two were together, hell she had helped set them up despite her own feelings for Blake. It was painful but if she had actually cared for her friend, Yang would never prioritise herself over her friends needs like that. There was no way that Coco could have known about this though.

"Sure… Fire away."

"Do you know if either of them are seeing anyone?"

Yang remained silent.

Coco paused for a moment "It's just bec-"

"No." Yang had cut her off.

Coco locked her gaze with the drummer. "That was delayed, wasn't it."

The drummer felt a cold shudder of fear dancing on her spine.

"You have a crush on Blake, don't you?"

At this point, Yang had remembered something, Coco had given the band authority over what she wrote on them. She took a deep breath and looked at Coco in the eye. "You said that we could veto what we didn't like. Correct?"

Coco gave a nod. "I did, yes."

"If any of this gets out, those sunglasses and beret  you always wear are gonna get shoved somewhere unpleasent.

Looking startled, Coco raised her arms in defence. "This really isn't what it's about."

Yang however just felt repressed emotion rise to the surface. Coco was just here for shitty gossip after all. And she was right. You can't just turn off feeling like a switch. Yang still cared for Blake and how could she not? Blake was kind, loving, intelligent and stunning… And in love with Weiss, not her.

"Bullshit. Are you gonna start some fucking rumour that me and Blake are having a torrid love affair or something?!"

Coco just shook her head. She whipped out her phone and showed her a picture of her hugging another girl. A faunus, much like Blake and long brown hair and a face that was plain but pretty in a girl-next door kind of way.

"Her name is Velvet. We almost dated."

Yang paused for a moment. "And?"

"Lots of mixed feeling floating around, not sure if the affection was platonic or romantic so we left it far too long and now she's gone off and started a new chapter in her life I'm not a part of. I blew it. I'm going through the same thing."

Yang continued taking deep breaths, Coco took that as a cue to continue.

"And she is still important to me. It's hard to let go." Coco shifted the chair over so that it was next to Yang and swung her arm over the drummers shoulders to hug her. "It hurts because you need them but they don't need you. You let go, but at the same time, you're still hung up on them." Coco gave Yang a peck on the check. "I promise I won't talk about it

Minutes passed before yang said anything.

"You _promise_ that you won't say _anything_?" Each letter was laced with anxiety.

Coco gave out a nod before allowing Yang to continue.

"I admit it. I had a massive crush on her, she didn't reciprocate. I helped her get together with Weiss-" Coco open her mouth but Yang pointed a finger at her to silence her. "Not that you are going to say anything about them. I'm happy that they're happy but…" She started waving her hands in circles. "You know?"

"Prioritising others above yourself is a brave thing to do. But also painful."

"… I wanna lie down."

The pair eventually wandered over to Yang's bed and laid their backs against the covers. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around the reporter and held tightly.

"It's hard." Yang muttered. "How did you do it?"

Coco looked down at the woman  beside her. "It _is_ hard. But first, you need to  put some healthy distance between you two. You both need distance but cutting each other out of your lives is hard, and anyways, she's your friend. Next you'll need to get to talk to some other people, they won't be the same as her, but you need to dwell on their good aspects. By no means throw yourself at people. You're better than that."

"Like I did at you?"

Coco actually scoffed. There's difference than going way below your standards and hooking up with a _stunning beauty_ like myself. And anyways, _you're_ the one who seduced _me_ in that chair earlier."

Yang could tell that it was put on for a bit of humour. But it was true. She really was beautiful.

"I did get ya pretty good, didn't I?"

Coco winked "You _'Got Me'_ quite a number of times."

Yang couldn't help but smirk, it was the first time all day she smiled. She looked up at the woman beside her and gave a request.

"Tell me about Velvet."

 


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY were playing at the next round of the local "Battle of the Bands". After winning out the former teenage pop stars turned young 20 something rockers "Rising Sun!", they had gone up to the next round against "Juniper". Coco admittedly didn't know much about the band as she had stayed out of Weiss' almost daily group meetings to prepare. However she knew one thing, they were gonna be pretty hard to beat. RWBY would have to pull something special out of the bag to get through.

The atmosphere of the area quickly shifted. Everything went dark, the crowd was silenced with anticipation. The very air was tense.

Suddenly a red strobe light cut through the light like a beacon of passion, standing on the stage where the light shone upon her was Ruby Rose.

A white light cut through upon Weiss Schnee. Gray light shone upon Blake and finally yellow upon Yang. The backing lights shone upon them restoring light to the room, but it was focused on the ladies. And they began to play.

They danced. They sang. The relished in their power on stage and everyone here loved them for it.

Bold. Beautiful. Breathtaking. There were so many ways to describe the band and each of their members but Coco could write paragraphs on them all. Especially Yang. She was the kind of woman who would teach someone to swim by pushing them in water. Cheerful and energetic, the passionate woman was the life of the party but in equal measure she was caring, loving and compassionate. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

At that point however, she felt her phone buzz through in her pockets.

Curious, she pulled it out to see who it was. It was a text from Velvet. A prompt appeared on the phone asking whether she wanted to open it and read. Coco's thumb twitched above it, it had been too long since they last talked.

Ultimately she made her decision.

* * *

 

The rest of the night passed all too quickly. Both RWBY and Juniper played well, most people had one or two drinks over their limit, Blake and Weiss had made out on stage… The usual really.

After being invited backstage, Weiss ran up to her animatedly and gave an uncharacteristically strong rib crushing hug.

"Coco!" exclaimed Weiss, almost bursting Coco's eardrum in the process "Did you see us up there?! Weren't we amazing?!"

"Yes, you and Blake certainly did look amazing up there."

Blake was a few feet away trying not to overhear conversation by talking to Ruby but even she could not hide the blushing.  Weiss burst out giggling. Either the white-haired girl had been waiting ages to do that or had a number of drinks in rapid succession when they got off stage. Coco deduced that it was most likely both.

Ruby - whom Coco had admittedly forgotten about - ran up to her too.

"COCO! Did you know about these two?! Did ya?"

_Oh my sweet summer child. How could she have been with these two and not known they had a thing for each other?_

Before Coco could answer that, Yang walked in and gave the two a big warm hug.

"Great night wasn't it gals?" Yang said rhetorically.

Coco smiled. Before letting out a stifled yawn."I dunno about you, but I'm exhausted."

The boisterous blonde laughed in reply "You're the one who's complaining about being tired? I dunno about _you_ but I've been bleeding by heart dry on stage."

Coco nodded "Well we should probably get back to the hotel."

Yang beamed a smile "You're probably right, Weiss and Blake have already snuck off."

"Gee, I can't _possibly_ think what they would be doing." Coco replied.

"What _are_ they doing?" Ruby asked, innocent expression maintained.

Coco gave Yang a quizzical expresion only for Yang to just say "Give her a minute."

It almost took an entire minute before the penny dropped. _"Oh…"_

Coco and Yang leaned in close to each other. "So." Coco asked "What do you like to _do_ to _unwind_ after a big _show_?" The way Coco rolled the words off the tip of her tongue were filled with intimacy.

"I just thought I'd let you know" Yang whispered into her ear "It depends on who I'm with."

"So, what would you do with me?"

"Why don't you come and find out?"

Their lips brushed against each other. The passion is there and the two slipped out of the venue, wanting nothing more than to lay hands on each other.

* * *

 

The moment Yang had locked her door, the two leaped upon each other. Hands sliding underneath each other's clothes, tongues battling for dominance. Coco dug her nails into Yangs back and with a slow and deliberate movement - dragged them down her perfectly chiselled back muscles. Yang let out a small gasp which Coco used as an opportunity to bury the blondes neck with kisses. Some were light, some were hard, some were going to leave marks the next day.

When Yang moved her hands up to take off Coco's  shirt, the brunette pulled away, waggling her finger "Nuh-uh-uh."

Although playful - a frustrated Yang was not in the mood." Really? None of us exactly need teasing here!"

Coco whispered into Yang's ear "I have a gift for you" as she took Yang's hand walked backwards slowly until they were at the base of the bed. Coco gave a gentle push. It was frankly rather feeble but Yang got the message and allowed herself to fall back into a sitting position. Coco slowly unzipped her boots before tossing them to the side.

The games were about to begin.

Coco began to swing her hips from side to side and placed her fingers on her hips to emphasise the movement. Catching a glimpse of Yang's mesmerised eye's Coco turned around, spread her legs and bent over to give Yang a better view of her rear. Coco arched her back jiggled.

_"hmm~"_

It wasn't much but it was enough to get a reaction out of the drummer.

"Now that’s just distracting." said Yang doing her best to keep up her poker face. It would have been all too easy to take Coco in this position. Too pull down her tights and bury her face in between the other woman's legs. But she restrained herself. Tonight was going to be about both of them, Coco was just going to have her fun first.

The reporter brought her legs together, raised her arms up and ran her fingers through her own hair before continuing to sway her hips again.

Yang let out a quiet murmer _"Fuck."_ Coco was hot. She knew it and was indulging in every moment.

She turned around again, and undid her belt. Her trousers fell to the floor to reveal a thong. She raised her knee and placed her foot in between Xiao Long's lap. The drummer had held out for a long time and Coco thought it was time to give her a small reward.

"You may kiss my leg if it pleases you."

That was all Yang needed to hear. She took Coco's calf with both of her hands and set about with a flutter of light kisses. Taking  her time, Yang slowly worked her way up. The brunette leaned in slowly until Yang got to mid way down her calf until she pulled away.

This time she placed herself where her foot previously was and sat herself in Yang's lap. Straddling the muscular woman with both legs at her side. Coco wrapped her arms around Yang's head and said a familiar hated sentence.

"No touching".

Yang placed her hands at her side and gripped onto the bed sheets firmly. It was hard as Coco began waving her hips back and forth - almost grinding against each other. Yang's head was pulled in so that is was barely an inch away from Coco's breasts and while not as big as her own, they were pretty damn decent.

Taking the incentive, Coco rolled her hips against Yang's abs, arched her back and slowly pulled her top off so Yang would have a perfect view of Coco's body.  Inch by perfect inch. Coco took her heaving breasts in her hands and squeezed them together. Yang extended her tongue but it was _just_ out of reach.

Smiling. Coco decided it was time to properly reward Yang.

"You may take me now."

And that's what Yang did.

After essentially ripping off what was left of what the two were wearing, grabbed hold of the other woman's hips and rocking against each other furiously. The pair knew the other was incredibly aroused by the dance and either would last long in this situation.

Yang flipped Coco into her back and pressed her lips to her core while thrusting two fingers against some familiar sensitive areas. The kisses and licks were ferocious and fast with Coco grabbing onto the other woman's hair to secure herself. Yang pressed her own fingers inside of herself with her spare hand and thrust as strongly as she could. It wasn't too long until Coco let out a pleasured scream.

Still panting for air, Coco pulled Yang up so they were facing each other and plunged her tongue into Yang's open mouth. Both were tired at this point but pleasuring oneself was never as good as the real thing.

"H-here's a mastur… bation tip." murmured Coco raggedly as a hand darted south. "Let *gasp* someone else do it for you."

While Yang was spending the last of her energy she felt herself on the brink. The verge of release was there but her arms felt like lead and she just couldn't… quite.. get there. That was until she felt Coco's fingertips against her clit. That last bit of stimulus was want she needed as she moaned deeply into Coco's mouth.

The reported could taste her own musk as Yang collapsed beside her.

They embraced each other for a few minutes before Yang finally spoke.

"Thanks for not outing Blake and Weiss to everyone…" she murmured

"Of course" Coco replied "I need to keep my integrity, don't I?"

Yang gave out a last chuckle as she closed her eyes. Coco watched her until Yang fell asleep in her arms. The article was all finished but that wasn't troubling her.

There was another problem.

Although there were many similarities between the two one could say there were too many. They were both too proud.  They were both the temptress, the seducer, the fighter. There was chemistry, but it was almost entirely physical. When Coco watched Yang play her heart out on the drums with righteous fury and knew that although they had fun together,  she couldn't help but shake the feeling that’s all they would be.

They were a firework, and although it was an explosion, it would disappear into nothingness soon.

Coco did not regret accepting Velvets request to go out on a date after a year of minimal contact, but she knew Yang wouldn't mind. The drummers only words after sex was about her friends, she was still hung up on Blake like how she was still hung up on Velvet.

The firework had exploded and it was glorious but it was fizzling. Coco hadn't told any member of RWBY that now the article the band was done that she had to start her next assignment in a few days. That meant leaving them for a while. Fighting back sleep for just a little bit longer and looked at the goddess of fitness next to her. They only had two days together now but Coco was damned if she weren't going to make them the best possible.

 _Then again…_ Coco though to herself, w _ho knows how all this will work out._ It may have just been a fling, maybe they'd meet again soon and have this all over again, perhaps even more.

Thoughts of restaurant dates with Yang, picnics and watching movies together while sharing a blanket floated through her mind as she slowly slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the backlog is now done, time to get to the new stuff. I've a few ideas but I'm open to suggestions as well.
> 
> By all means drop a comment with one and if I like the idea, I'll add it to the list


End file.
